Humanizm
Dlaczego wszechświat i my istniejemy ? Gdy znajdziemy odpowiedź na to pytanie , będzie to ostateczny triumf ludzkiej inteligencji . Poznamy bowiem myśli Boga . '- Stephen Hawking " Krótka Historia Czasu " , przedmowa' Humanizm jest najwyższym szczytem ateizmu na którym się w całości opiera oraz założeń teorii Ewolucji . Jest on całkowicie oparty o te podstawy . W 1933 roku powstaje pierwszy manifest humanistyczny a następnie zostaje podpisany przez czołowych intelektualistów świata . W 1937 roku powstaje drugi manifest . W przedmowie do tych tych dokumentów czytamy że " Humanizm jest filozoficznym , religijnym i moralnym punktem widzenia , tak starym jak ludzka cywilizacja " W Manifestach Humanistycznych utożsamianie humanizmu z religią występuje często . Ateiści twierdzą że Humanizm jest bezideowy - to kłamstwo . Humanizm jest religią i jest uczony w szkołach , jest oficjalną ideologią współczesnego ateistycznego , antychrześcijańskiego świata , pojawia się w każdej dziedzinie życia . Jego kwestionowanie wywołuje poważne kłopoty . W 1965 roku , pozycja humanizmu została potwierdzona przez Amerykański sąd najwyższy w sprawie rozpatrywania humanizmu jako wiary religijnej przez prawa stanowe . W Manifeście pierwszym sformułowania " religijny " i " wiara " w odniesieniu do Humanizmu , pojawia się w punktach pierwszym , drugim , szóstym , ósmym , dziewiątym , dwunastym i trzynastym . Czytamy w nich że " Humanizm jest religijną filozofią zbudowaną na ateizmie i teorii Darwina . " Ludzie poszukiwali Uniwersalnej Religii albo drogi życia . Jaka religia mogła by sprostać tym oczekiwaniom ? Oczywiście Humanizm . Daje on podstawy stania się światową wiarą " '- Lloyd Morain , American Humanist Association ' Edward L. Ericson , autor książki Humanist Way , zgadza sie że Humanizm jest religią . Z resztą podtytuł jego książki brzmi : " Wprowadzenie do etycznej religii Humanizmu " . Humanizm Manifesto Pierwszy oświadcza również że Humanizm oparty jest na teorii Ewolucji Darwina , wszechświat jest samo-istniejący , a człowiek jest częścią natury , jest zwierzęciem które powstało dzięki serii naturalnych procesów , problem w tym że jest to kwestia wiary , brak dla tych mrzonek naukowych dowodów . Manifest Humanistyczny Trzeci głosi że " Humanizm jest progresywną filozofią życia w której nie ma miejsca dla żadnej siły wyższej , a człowiek może wieść etyczne życie ku większemu dobru ludzkości . Podstawą Humanizmu jest ludzki rozumum " . Całość brzmi cudownie ale zawiera błąd logiczny , jeśli wszechświat powstał w oparciu o naturalne bezmyślne procesy , to człowiek jako istota jest niczym innym i niczym więcej jak tylko przypadkowym tworem funkcjonującym dzięki złożonym procesom chemicznym . Co oznacza że nasze procesy myślowe są niczym innym jak tylko losowymi reakcjami chemicznymi , według tej naturalistycznej bajeczki 99,9 % Historii Wszechświata , obyło się bez człowieka , a 2/3 jego historii dotyczy tylko bakterii . W takim świecie człowiek nie ma żadnego znaczenia , w tym świecie nie istnieje więc dobro ani zło . Humanizm oparty o wrodzone możliwości rozumu i naturalistyczną religie początku w Darwiniźmie , nie może określać co jest dobre a co złe . A samo pojęcie Etyki wziął z chrześcijańskiej moralności . "Dlaczego, patrząc na dramat uchodźców, nie widzieć w nich Chrystusa ponownie ukrzyżowanego? On przecież żyje, cierpi i umiera w człowieku, w ludzkości. Przed kilkoma laty o. Henri Boulad SJ pisał: „Nie wolno nam w tych burzliwych czasach spać jak apostołowie w łodzi. Zbyt często sądzimy, iż zmartwychwstały Chrystus już został uwielbiony, jest w chwale Ojca i siedzi po Jego prawicy. Spoczywa na zasłużonych laurach i jest szczęśliwy. Nic podobnego! Aby odkryć Jezusa, musimy skierować wzrok ku człowiekowi”. '- '''Jezuici.pl ', "' Czy uchodźcy przyszli zdemontować nasz świat ? " , 7 marca 2016 Obalenie Feminizmu '''Absurdem jest mówić że jest się humanistą a nie jest feministą .' Feminizm jest ostatnim ewolucyjnym krokiem humanizmu . Feminizm to humanizm w swojej najbardziej rozwiniętej formie . '- R. Eisler , Humanist Magazine 11/12 1980' Feminizm jest ruchem buntu dla kobiet , na pozór ruchem społecznym opierającym się na prawach człowieka - prawa silnego . Wprowadza on idee rzekomej równości a w efekcie wyższości kobiet nad mężczyznami i zniszczeniu wszelkich ludzkich wartości zarówno męskich jak i żeńskich . Wzrasta w siłę od początku 20 wieku , od samego początku jest silnie związany z ruchem eugenicznym . Feminizm został stworzony przez złych ludzi i jest on złą filozofią przesyconą wolą szatana . Emma Gold man - anarchistka i komunistka walczyła o równouprawnienie kobiet oraz obalenie kapitalizmu , cała zła filozofia propagowana przez nią w jednym miejscu . Oto liderka " wolności " kobiet , filozofii śmierci i niewoli . Rasistka Margaret Sanger , która tak przy okazji zmarła jako alkoholiczka i narkomanka którą była jako życiowa nieudaczni czka tak jak większość lub prawie każdy człowiek który uważany jest za ojca Ewolucji , nie była zdolna do założenia rodziny , stworzyła organizacje walczącą o kontrole urodzeń która przerodziła się w Planed Parentgood . Twierdziła że niektórzy ludzie są niepotrzebni i nie mają prawa do życia - Żydów , Azjatów i czarnoskórych nazywała ludzkimi chwastami - współpracowała z eugenikami którzy opierali cały swój program na teorii Darwina . " Margaret Sandger założyła grupę " planowane rodzicielstwo " w 1916 roku . Jej celem jest eliminacja niższych gatunków . Uznała że Żydzi , Azjaci i Czarni to ludzkie chwasty . Jej Ojciec był wiejskim ateistą , umarła ona jako alkoholiczka i narkomanka . " - Passport Magazine , Lipiec 1988 , strona 6 Mottem tej " kobiety " i jej żałosnego magazynu " The Woman Rebel " - Kobieca Rebelia , było " Nie ma Bogów , nie ma panów . " Margaret Sanger napisała : " Miłosierdziem jest gdy wielodzietna rodzina zabija jedno ze swoich niemowląt . " - Margaret Sanger , Women and The New Race " Kontrola narodzin by stworzyć rasę o czystej krwii . " '- '''Margaret Sanger , Birth Control Review , Listopad 1921 Obrona Feminizmu jest niemożliwa , broniąc feminizmu , broni się całej Hitlerowskiej spuścizny zła , która była zachwalana i wspomagana przez Feministki , na których czele propagandy pro Hitlerowskich metod stała Margaret Sanger , nie jest możliwe by tak wielkim złu które trwa do dzisiaj w raz z wszelkimi fałszywymi dogmatami , być członkiem tej satanistycznej filozofii bądź wyznawać chodź jeden z jej ludobójczych dogmatów , karą za morderstwo jest śmierć , propagatorzy masowej eksterminacji ludności jaką jest ruch feministyczny , są uczestnikami grzechów tego ruchu i zostaną za niego osądzeni przez Boga i otrzymają należą zapłate . '" Eugeniczna sterylizacja - paląca potrzeba " ' - Birth Control Review , kwiecień 1933 rok , Doktor Ernes Rudin o trzeciej Rzeszy Hitlera Wołanie o prawo do aborcji feministki przejęły właśnie od eugeników - Sir Francisa Galtona , Charlesa Dawnporta , Leonarda Darwina - syna Karola Darwina i innych . Feminizm nienawidzi mężczyzn w swojej naturalnej formie jak i kobiet . Degraduje on biblijną rolę mężczyzny i kobiety , mężczyzny jako pracującego i utrzymującego rodzinę , a kobietę jako panią swojego domu z , jej obowiązkiem dbania i wychowania dzieci i podległej mężowi. Feminizm głosi że kobiety mogą wykonywać te same zajęcia co mężczyźni , jest to kłamstwo . Mężczyźni jak i kobiety są niedoścignieni w swoich obowiązkach , kobiety doskonale radzą sobie w jednym a mężczyźni w drugim i przemiana ich miejsc jest tragiczna . Feminizm wysyła na front wojny kobiety , do ciężkiej pracy , nie do kobiecych lekkich zajęć - te stara się zniszczyć . Całkowicie wybywa się ich kobiecości a mężczyzną odbiera męskość , niszcząc całe społeczeństwa i skazując na samozagładę . wmawia im że kobiety staną się wolne gdy wyswobodzą się od swoich mężczyzn i własnych dzieci . Gardzą mężczyznami gdyż nie są w stanie stworzyć im związku opartego na miłości . '''Wzywaj Boga , moja droga , ONA cię wspomoże !' '- O.H Belmont , Feministka' Aby być wpełni feministką , każda kobieta mu się definiować jako homoseksułalna . '- National Now Times , 1988' Ruch feministyczny promuje własną wersje Bibli w której Bóg jest matką i ojcem mieszkającym w niebie , Chrystus nie jest synem bożym ale dzieckiem bożym , bóg feminizmu to bóg wewnętrzny - pogański panteizm , mocy która jest w nas . W krajach w którym humanizm jest mocno rozwinięty jest silny ruch feministyczny , rośnie tak liczba społecznych sierot gdyż matki feministki nie chcą zajmować się swoimi dziećmi . Małżeństwo istniało dla korzyści mężczyzn , była to legalnie usankcjonowana metoda kontrolowania kobiety . ( ... ) Cała historia musi zostać przepisana na nowo jako dzieje zniewolenia kobiety . Musimy powrócić do starych kobiecych religii jaką jest czarownictwo . '- Declaration of Feminizm 1971 ' W 2016 roku , Papież Franciszek opublikował Papieską Intencje na Maj 2016 roku , w którym papież opowiedział się za " równością " płci . Pod tym hasłem Papież Franciszek wspiera i nawołuje do feminizmu , w materiale wideo występują hasła takiego jak " Wykonuje moją pracę równie dobrze jak mężczyzna " czy też " Nigdy nie będę niewolniczką " , to są hasła feministyczne , kościół katolicki jawnie popiera więc feminizm który działa pod przykrywką działania na rzecz kobiet . Sprzeciwiał się również molestowaniu seksualnemu kobiet i dyskryminacji w pracy , wszystko to w dobrze wyreżyserowanym i nagranym filmie propagandowym kolejną Papieską Intencje , na koniec której Papież Franciszek powiedział : " Jeżeli uważasz , że to oczywista prawda , dołącz do mojej modlitwy ... aby kobiety we wszystkich krajach świata były uznawane , szanowane i cenione za ich niezbędny wkład w społeczeństwo " Absurd Feminizmu , jest niezaprzeczalny a upadłość jakich kol wiek argumentów stojących za tym ruchem jest wyryta w kamieniu i pewna . Fakt Genezy Feminizmu , jako ruchu stworzonego i wymyślonego przez mężczyzn , do określonych celów nowego porządku świata , jest obaleniem całej istoty tego ruchu , terrorystycznego ruchu . Liderka polskiego ruchu Feministycznego , członkini Partii Nowoczesna , będącej reinkarnacją Partii Palikota , podczas protestu przeciwko zakazowi eksterminacji ludzkości w czasie znajdowania się w łonie matki - Joanna Scheuring Wielgus , krzyczała " Dość dyktatury kobiet " , w raz za nią podążyli inni zwolennicy teologi feministycznej . Po pewnym czasie jednak , ktoś zwrócił jej uwagę , iż powinna jako feministka krzyczeć " dość dyktatury mężczyzn , a nie kobiet " . Wówczas dopiero Joanny Scheuring Wielgus , zdała sobie sprawę z swojego absurdalnego " błędu " . Prawa Człowieka W 2008 roku Papież Benedykt XVI argumentował przed zgromadzeniem narodów zjednoczonych że " prawa człowieka winne być wyryte w kamieniu , ponieważ są one kluczem do światowego pokoju i bezpieczeństwa , prawa człowieka oparte są na prawach naturalnych które wypisane są w ludzkich sercach " . W czasie rewolucji Francuskiej deklaracja praw człowieka została ustanowiona przez zgromadzenie narodowe zawierając 17 praw , w 1948 r. zostało dodanych następne 13 praw człowieka . Obecnie mamy 30 praw człowieka zapisanych w deklaracji narodów zjednoczonych . Kościół katolicki wzywa do zachowania praw ludzkich i wywyższa je ponad prawa Boga . Religią kościoła katolickiego nie jest biblijne chrześcijaństwo a satanizm , w którym humanizm gra główną rolę . Humanizm stawia człowieka jako najwyższy absolutny autorytet a jego żałosny omylny rozum jako nieomylne źródło prawdy tak jak ma to miejsce w katolicyzmie w którym umysł człowieka jest uznany za nieskazitelny i nie upadły , który może ustanawiać prawa równe prawą Boga . Musimy zmierzać jak najszybciej jest to możliwe do jednego światowego rządu i jednej światowej religi , podległych jednemu światowemu przywódcy . '- Robert Muler , sekretarz generalny ONZ , D.L. Kinman , " The worlds Last Dictator " Str. 81' Cały Ruch " Praw człowieka " jest ściśle powiązany z Jezuitami . W 2016 roku , Chilijski Jezuita o. José Aldunate Lyon , został laureatem Narodowej Nagrody Praw Człowieka 2016 . Niestety ale prawa człowieka są używane w celu prześladowania chrześcijan . W Armii Amerykańskiej , pod pretekstem praw człowieka do wyznania , zakazuje się oficjalnych modlitw do Jezusa Chrystusa aby nie urazić innych wyznawców religii którzy Jezusa nie uznają . W RPA , publiczne modlenie się w imieniu Jezusa jest zakazane . Natomiast Burowie - Potomkowie Protestanckich kolonistów , są przez czarną ludność na terenie RPA za przyzwoleniem rządów zabijani i mordowani . Jezuita José Aldunate Lyon.png|Jezuita José Aldunate Lyon Margaret Sanger.jpg|Margaret Sanger Kategoria:Humanizm Kategoria:Ewolucja